Process control systems, like those used in chemical, petroleum or other processes, typically include one or more process controllers communicatively coupled to one or more field devices via analog, digital or combined analog/digital buses. The field devices, which may be, for example, valves, valve positioners, switches and transmitters (e.g., temperature, pressure and flow rate sensors), perform process control functions within the process such as opening or closing valves and measuring process control parameters. The process controllers receive signals indicative of process measurements made by the field devices and then process this information to generate control signals to implement control routines, to make other process control decisions, and to initiate process control system alarms.
Information from the field devices and/or the controllers is usually made available over a data highway or communication network to one or more other hardware devices, such as operator workstations, personal computers, data historians, report generators, centralized databases, etc. Such devices are typically located in control rooms and/or other locations remotely situated relative to the harsher plant environment. These hardware devices, for example, run applications that enable an operator to perform any of a variety of functions with respect to the process of a process control system, such as viewing the current state of the process, changing an operating state, changing settings of a process control routine, modifying the operation of the process controllers and/or the field devices, viewing alarms generated by field devices and/or process controllers, simulating the operation of the process for the purpose of training personnel and/or evaluating the process, etc.
The combination of technology advances in computer architecture, networking, and virtualization has enabled the development of effective, easy to manage, virtualized computing environments that can implement certain control systems. That is, the workstations, personal computers, and other hardware devices used in a traditional control system may be replaced with virtual machines implemented in a virtual process control environment. End users access the applications and software implemented on such virtual machines via thin clients connected to the virtual system. In this manner the significant cost and complexity of acquiring, configuring, and maintaining all the hardware components that would traditionally be required can be reduced.